


Biasdo

by Estirose



Category: Magical Diary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Janet sometimes thinks that she should be setting the table for four, not three. But even she knows that she only has one child.





	Biasdo

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a canonical name for Ellen's parents, so I gave them names. This is based on Ellen's parents forgetting about their daughter, by Ellen's choice.
> 
> The title is a made-up word;

Sometimes Janet thinks she should be setting places for four, not three. Theres just that feeling that there's someone missing, someone that should be there but isn't. But she knows she only has one daughter, no sons. 

Her family doesn't set places for dead people. Its not for her mother or father or Henry's father or mother. There isn't anybody there. There is no rational reason for her to think that there should be a fourth person.

And yet, she somehow expects to see them out of the corner of her eye. A girl with slightly messy blond hair who is always reading. Maybe an older version of Jenny.

Perhaps she should see a psychiatrist about this feeling. Maybe she's gone insane. Its probably that she's dreamed of this girl and some part of her mind wants to make it a reality.

She shakes her head. The psychiatrist it is, she decides, and there are three plates, not four. That is the reality, and that is what she will forever remind herself.


End file.
